Lorelai at Central Perk
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: One cold dreary day in NYC Lorelai walk's into Central Perk.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One cold dreary day in NYC Lorelai walk's into Central Perk and goes to sit up at the counter an a woman behind the counter comes up to her.

''Oh Hi what can I get you?'' the woman asks her

''Cappachino please.'' Lorelai tell's her

Lorelai see's a man come over and give the woman questioning eye's.

''hey Rach.'' Chandler says

''oH hey Chan Cappachino.'' Rachel says to him

''got it.'' he says and pour's Lorelai a cappachino and give's it to her

''thank you.'' she says and takes a sip.

''so I've never see you around here before are you new in town?'' he asks her

''Oh well yea I guess I mean my daughter is speaking to some kid's in the journalism and communication's program over at Barnard Columbia and I'm going to drop by and give her a visit later today.'' she tell's him

''oh that's cool so you have a kid in college here in the city at Barnard.'' he says

''oh well she actucally doesn't go to Barnard she just graduated about 2 year's now from Yale as a journalism major and is now working for the NY Times.'' she tell's him

''oh wow that's a really big job for a college graduate to have.'' he says

''yea it really is but it was her dream to always be a journalist since she was a little girl she's worked so hard to get where she is and she is accomplishing everything she hoped and dreamed of doing.'' Lorelai tell's him

''that's cool.'' he says

''yea so I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?'' Lorelai asks him

''oh Chandler and that's Rachel.'' he tell's her and look's at Lorelai with questioning eye's to get her's.

''oh Lorelai that's... that's me.'' she tell's him

''Lorelai I like that it's nice to meet you.'' he says

''yea you too.'' she says

''so where are you from?'' he asks her

''oh a very very very very small town in Connecticut called Stars Hollow ever heard of it?'' she asks him

''oh no actucally I havn't heard of many place's since I've pretty been and lived here in the city and have never been anywhere out of the city since I've lived here all my life.'' he tell's her

''oh yea same with me in Star's Hollow.'' she tell's him and sip's at her cappachino

Rachel smiles at them flirting.

''so how old is your daughter?'' he asks her

''oh she'll be 25 in October.'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh that's cool so what do you do in this Stars Hollow?'' Chandler asks her

''oh I own and run my own Inn with my 2 best friends Sookie and Michel.'' she tell's him

''oh hard work?'' he asks her

''yea it is at time's when we are really busy but I enjoy it.'' she tell's him

''oh that's cool.'' he says

''yea it is.'' she says and smiles at him 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so would you...'' Chandler says and stop's what he's saying

''would I?'' Lorelai question's him and sip's her cappachino

''would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?'' Chandler asks her

Lorelai swallow's her cappachino hard ''yea sure that would be nice.'' she says

''okay good.'' he says

Lorelai look's at the time on her phone.

''okay I should go gotta meet my daughter.'' Lorelai tell's him

''okay well here's my card call me when you can find a date and time to meet me for dinner.'' he tell's her

''okay thank's she takes it and put's it in her pocket book and leaves and walk's down the street and call's Rory to find out where's she's at to meet up with her.

Rory tell's her the Starbuck's near Barnard so Lorelai meet's her there.

Lorelai is sitting down with another cappachino when Rory walk's in.

''Hi hun!'' Lorelai says

''Hi!'' Rory says and walk's over to her and hugs her

Lorelai hug's her back and kisses her cheek.

''sit sit sweetie.'' Lorelai tell's her

Rory sit's down.

''so how are ya how's everything going?'' Lorelai asks her

''everything's going great how are thing's with you?''Rory asks her

''thing's with me are good so how was your thing at Barnard today sweets?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine I liked the kid's alot and I really like public speaking and teaching maybe that's what I was made to do is teach kid's maybe I will go back to school and earn another degree to teach.'' Rory tell's her

''that's sound's good if that's what you really think that that's what you want to do then go for it sweetie.'' Lorelai tell's her

''really?'' Rory asks her

''yea I think that that's really great for you to do.'' Lorelai tell's her

''thank's Mom.'' Rory says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so what's up with you?'' Rory asks her

''well I met this guy.'' Lorelai tell's her

''what?! where?!'' Rory asks her

''at this coffee shop down the street called Central Perk.'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh so what's he like?'' Rory asks her

''he's nice and sweet and sexy and funny and he asked me out to dinner.'' Lorelai tell's her

''What?!'' Rory question's her

''he did are you going?'' Rory asks her

''well yea I want to it's just dinner.'' Lorelai tell's her

''aww that's so sweet.'' Rory says

''yea it is.'' Lorelai says

''aww mom I'm so happy for you!'' Rory tell's her

''thank's kid!'' Lorelai says

''so what's his name?'' Rory asks her

''um Chandler.'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh you don't know his last name?'' Rory asks her

''well he gave me his card she takes it out um Chandler Bing.'' she tell's her

''oh.'' Rory says

''so do you think you are going to go out with or date him?'' Rory asks her

''oh I don't know yes no maybe I'm not really sure if he is the dating type but I'll see and find out on our dinner date tonight.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says

''so what about you?'' Lorelai asks her

''what about me?'' RORY questions's her

''any guy's in the picture?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh no I've just been so busy with work I don't think I even have time to even be in a relationship right now.'' Rory tell's her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''I havn't even give it any thought at all.'' Rory tell's her

''okay that's fine.'' Lorelai tell's her 


End file.
